Missing Lucy
by fairytailNL
Summary: It's about a year now that Lucy have died but on her anniverasary he is surprised to see no one but Lucy herself..
1. Chapter 1

"Heya, Lucy"

The said woman with white hairs turned around to glare the smiling pink haired male.

"For the umpteenth time Natsu, it's Lissanna" she said and sighed.

" _ **For the umpteenth time Natsu it's Lucy, L.U.C.Y"**_

"Natsu you ought to forget about her by now it's about a year.." as she realized she grasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I know, I know it's exactly a year now, but I just can't… can't forget anything, I miss her very badly" he cried in his hands.

Lissanna now teary eyed just patted his shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

"Yo Lucy! Thanks for your book it really is awesome" Natsu gave the book to the tiny blue haired girl nodded her head and sighed as she had done couple of times before.

"Your welcome, and again it's Levy, how many times you gonna read it Natsu? You should move on." She said the last part in a whisper with sad voice, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Now Shrimp who are you advising, he is just a silly salamander" appeared Gajeel her boyfriend putting a hand on her head.

"shut up you metal head"

"why? You wanna go?"

"Grr.. not now leave me alone, bye Levy" and he left in a hurry the couple watching till his pink hair was absolutely out of sight.

" I really hate to see him like this but today he seems the worst"

"it's exactly a year now"

"Shit! I did not realize.."

* * *

Ringgg.. ringgg..

"Hello?"

"Hey flame brain wanna go in a video game that I recently purchased?" his frienemy Gray had called with uncertainty in his voice.

"Not now ice princess, I wanna be alone"

"That's exactly what I don't want so I m coming over is all, ok?" he said with so much concern that the said boy could not resist the smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"ok."

After putting the phone back he again gazed lovingly at the picture of the blonde haired girl and himself that they had clicked in some fair and it was her smile that made him smile again.

"I am missing you Lucy, wish you were still here by my side, wish you never went to that trip, wish you never d-died" he cried for the second time that day while his pet cat happy nuzzled his feet.

He kept the photo down at his bed side and went to look out of the window waiting for Gray to his surprise he saw something which stole his breath, left him wide eyed and speechless.. It was a girl with blonde hairs and chocolate brown eyes…. Lucy..

* * *

A/N- say guys how is this small chapter for you, hopefully i will update soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Still in shock Natsu kept looking at her figure as it was walking towards the corner that was when he was able to move and rushed down towards the corner but to his surprise there was no one there, standing still he kept on looking hoping that somehow she will appear again as if she was hiding from him but finally he had to give up and went back home still lost in thoughts was it just his imagination or was it real?, was she some other girl? Or was it really Lucy? His mind was telling him it was not possible while his heart was telling him otherwise.

When he reached home Gray was already there and as always shirtless.

"Where were you?" but seeing the look on his face he came forward looking hard at him he asked "what problem have you caused this time?" and laughed at his own joke but with no reaction from Natsu he again tried more serious than before "What is it Natsu?" which showed how much worried was he for him.

"I saw her" he simply stated looking directly in his eyes, he was bit taken aback by this sudden statement but understood immediately sighed and nodded disapprovingly.

"Natsu, I very well know how you feel but you know… I mean… you see.." seeing his hesitation Natsu was raged.

"That was why I wanted to be alone, I am fed up with all your forget her, move on, and all that rubbish" he started going back outside for a long god knows where soothing walk.

"You just don't behave the same"

"And I never will be."

* * *

As he walked on he very well remembers how he first met the girl for whom he fell hard. It was in some restaurant where Gray was giving them all his birthday party. He had booked a corner table, they were to arrive at 5 in the evening he was five minutes before 5 but there sat Erza along with Jellal chatting with Gray and Loke soon Levy and Gajeel also arrived one seat was still left empty though knowing the answer he had asked who was yet to arrive as he was hungry to which the birthday boy glared at him yet said

"It's for Juvia last time she stalked and it was creepy so I knew even if I will not invite she will come so I did invite her" He tried to act nonchant about it but Natsu being his best friend knew very well that he liked how Juvia act around him though he was in denial.

 **Natsu's POV**

But it was not a girl with long blue locks but one with bright golden locks who was heading towards our table sneaking behind Gray putting her index finger at her pink lips pleading us to keep quite while she covered his eyes and we all were trying to muffle our giggles. I had never seen such a beautiful girl in my life, wait what I really thought so well maybe because it was true but it was the first time I saw her, her smile was so…

"Juvia that was not funny"

"Guess again" she said so sweetly that her voice was like melody to ears the chocolate brown eyes was full of life and energy, and I was feeling butterflies in my stomach, I guessed that surely I was very hungry.

It was then I realized that Gray had stood up abruptly and was looking so happy that I had never seen him in the past ten years of our acquaintance.

"Lucy, It's really you" he cried and hugged her tightly she also looked very happy while we all were looking at surprised face of one another. That was until..

"Gray-sama Juvia is sorry, she is la-te…"she stopped and looked horrified at them, both of them looked at her Gray stood still but Lucy was giggling and I was about to laugh at his misery but Erza death glare was enough for me so I just awkwardly coughed and enjoyed.

"So you are Juvia, glad to mee.." "LOVE RIVAL" Juvia declared with a look that can make anyone shiver but Lucy laughed and my eyes were fixed on her. She went towards her laughing had died but a beautiful smile played on her lips, she took her hand guided her to her seat, then pulling a chair from the nearby table she sat beside Gray and me I don't know why I was glad that she did.

"Stop giving me that look Juvia, see how silent you have made your beloved Gray- sa oh I mean your future boyfr.."

"LUCY" Gray shouted while Juvia was a blushing mess and she giggled ha! I like her so much.

"Now you are talking it seems" she winked at him and he looked away.

"Hello everyone! I am Lucy Heartfillia Gray childhood friend and if I am not mistaken you are Erza, Jellal, Loke, Gajeel, Levy and Natsu." She said looking at each of us and offering a smile to each of us and the one she gave me I felt as if my heart skip a beat.

"Your brother" she answered the question that Gray was about to ask her, he cursed under his breath saying something like 'he is gonna have it from me'

"Well I m glad that you came."

I was also glad that she came and it was the start of our friendship.

* * *

A/N- How was this chapter for you please let me know.. One more thing what would me more suitable Natsu's POV or in third person'd POV?


End file.
